Komodo's Magic Violin
Komodo's Magic Violin is the 19th episode of Season 1. Summary Komodo decides to challenge Walter to a violin playing contest after school with a magical violin that was once owned by a girl named Kahoko Hino, but when he accepts to play the violin in the school talent show, he brags about playing which makes his friends become jealous and what's worse is that his new violin is gone! Now Komodo must find it before the show with a little fairy helper named Lilli. Plot The episode begins with the Animal Mechanicals arriving to school when Komodo hears someone playing a violin. The Animal Mechanicals turn to see Walter playing his violin and his friends listening to him and they go to them. Amazed and fascinated by it's beauty, Komodo reaches his hand out to touch it but Walter swipes it away from him and tells him that he can't play it if he wants to. Komodo says that he wants to play it but Walter and his friends just laughed at them as Walter tells Komodo that he can't play the violin if he doesn't know how to play. Angered, Komodo insists that he can play the violin, even Sasquatch agrees with him and tells Walter that Komodo can even play the violin with his eyes closed, but Mouse, Unicorn, and Rex aren't sure if Komodo does know. Then thinking about something, Walter challenges Komodo to a violin playing contest after school tomorrow. Winner is proven to be more better at playing the violin than the other opponent. Komodo takes the challenge, leaving the Animal Mechanicals worried. After school, the Animal Mechanicals were walking home just when Rex asked Komodo if he does know how to play the violin. Komodo smiled, then hesitated, and lets out a sigh, then admits that he does not know how to play the violin. He says that he never practiced playing one, even when he was a kid before joining the Animal Mechanicals, but Sasquatch pats Komodo's back roughly and assures him to not worry because Animal Mechanicals can do anything, even play any instrument. That cheered Komodo up just as he and his friends arrived at an old music shop full of instruments, including violins. Once the Animal Mechanicals were inside, the shopkeeper greets them with a warm expression and asks them politely if there is anything she can do to help them. Komodo replies that he needs a violin and some lessons too. The shopkeeper leads the gang into a part of the shop and leaves them alone to find the perfect violin. But every violin Komodo tried sounded horrible! He was about to give up and say that it's impossible just when Sasquatch found a shiny case and found something inside of it: a beautiful violin. He gives it to Komodo and Komodo gives it a try. As he played it, it let out beautiful music unlike the other violins he tried. The shopkeeper heard the sound and told the Animal Mechanicals that the violin Komodo had in his hands belonged to a girl named Kahoko Hino, leaving them amazed. After taking some lessons and buying the violin, the Animal Mechanicals said goodbye and thank you to the shopkeeper. Now Komodo was ready for the challenge tomorrow! The next afternoon after school, Komodo and Walter readied their violins and the challenge begins! Trivia Transcript '''Komodo (Narrating): '''Komodo's Magic Violin.Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes